gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. John
Dr. John (aka Doctor John) is a Voodoo scholar from the West Indies (Haiti) and curator of the Voodoo Museum in the French Quarter. Background He left his homeland and came to New Orleans for "personal reasons". Feeling that the Voodoo culture is in his blood and heritage, he is eager to preerve this culture by opening this museum. He believes that "historical Voodoo" has no relation to the "current Voodoo" of the New Orleans, nor that it is linked to the Voodoo Murders. He also performs public speeches to those who can't visit his museum. He is happy for the opportunity to impart his extensive knowledge to Gabriel, but reveals little of his personal life. He redirects him to Magentia Moonbeam. He owns a boa constrictor which Gabriel comes to suspect is the snake present at the crime scene of Lake Pontchartrain. On Day 1, he is off work, Gabriel met the Girl he had hired to oversee the museum. On Day 2, Gabriel meets Dr. John for the first time, and has a long conversation about Voodoo historical, African, and local. He learns is referred to Magentia Moonbeam to learn more about the modern practices. On Days 3-4, Gabriel can bring various bits of evidence from his research and the Voodoo Murders he has discovered to Dr. John getting often angry replies and outbursts of denial from the Dr. in return. On Day 5 there is a new message on the tomb of Widow Paris, that "DJ" must keeps an eye on "GK" but should not harm him. On that Gabe finds the museum open, and enters, the lights are out and the snake attacks him. Dr. John shows up right after Gabe saves himself, to tell him that the museum is closed, and that he needs to leave. If Gabriel returns he finds a note attacked to the door discussing that it is closed. On Day 6 he participates to the St. John's Eve at St. John Bayou. Gabe arranges so that he brings a tracking device with him. Following this, he later finds a note on the door saying that the museum is closed, and that Dr. John is celebrating St. John's Eve. If Gabe is not prepared correctly, he strangles Gabe. When his suspicion turns out to be correct, Gabriel discovers that Dr. John is more than a Voodoo historian, but Malia Gedde's right hand man and high priest of the Voodoo cult. After Grace is kidnapped, he attempts to kill her as per Tetelo's demands, but is stopped by Mosely, who shoots him the heart dead. Dr. John's blood is enough sacrifice to open the ritual pedestal in the hounfour expose the Gedde idol. Personality and traits Doctor John is an expert on Voodoo and the owner of the Voodoo Museum. He is a huge man, with powerful large hands. Doctor John is happy to discuss the history of Voodoo, and even modern Voodoo with Gabriel. He seems so gentle and polite for a man the size of a Giant Sequoia. And yet, once in a while, Gabrel gets a glimpse of something else...GK1HB, pg 6 See also *Dr. John (GK1HD) *Dr. John (novel) Behind the scenes Dr. John is apparently inspired by John T. Martin who was a voodoo priest/snake enthusiest at the real New Orleans Historical Voodoo Museumhttp://www.nola.com/entertainment/index.ssf/2014/12/john_t_martin_a_python_fancier.html, and perhaps named after the musician Wikipedia:Dr. John, or possibly also the real "Doctor John" (Dr. John Montanee), a Haitian Voodoo medicine man who had fascination with reptiles, after whom the musician took his name. Category:Characters (GK1)